royal_rebel_pediafandomcom-20200214-history
Cedar Wood Would Love to Lie
Cedar Wood Would Love to Lie is one of the middle webisodes in the Chapter 1 webisode selection. Summary Professor Jack B. Nimble proposes that the students are to write tall tales for their homework. However, Cedar Wood has trouble with this since she cannot stretch the truth or alter it even. While Cedar is wandering in the Enchanted Forest she finds Ashlynn Ella and Hunter Huntsman strangely complimenting each other. After spying on them for a short while, she confronts them and soon finds out about their dating secret. Ashlynn and Hunter deny it at first and then, when it seems so obvious, Hunter wonders what they are going to do as Cedar cannot tell a lie. When it's time to present their tall tales, Cedar gets out a packet of snacks and eats from them which prevents her from talking clearly. Ashylnn Ella and Hunter Huntsman appreciates Cedar's help and Ashlynn winks at her from the crowd. Cedar passes the wink back. Transcript Jack B. Nimble: And so, there I was, Professor Jack B. Nimble, about to jump over the candlestick when I realized it wasn't a candle at all but a nest of fire-breathing baby dragons! Students: *gasps* Jack B. Nimble: Your assignment is to come up with a tall tale of your own. Cedar Wood: See, it's just that since I'm cursed to never lie, I'm not real good at stretching the truth. Jack B. Nimble: Well, then why don't you try to find a real-life story that is so dramatic that is sounds like a tall tale? Cedar Wood: Perfect! Wait... where am I gonna find one of those? Ashlynn Ella: My, what big muscles you have. Hunter Huntsman: All the better to hug you with! Cedar Wood: Wait a splinter! You two are dating! Ashlynn Ella: What? No, that's silly! Of course we're not! Cedar Wood: Romantic picnic, um, heart-shaped cupcakes. Really guys? Come on. Hunter Huntsman: Egh, these aren't romantic! My..Uncle made 'em. Cedar Wood: What about this? Your initials! Inside a heart! Ashlynn Ella: Oh, we didn't do that! Must've been that...ughh...woodpecker! Bad woodpecker! Woodpecker: *burps* Cedar Wood: Okay. Well, what about...THIS?! 'Ashlynn, I'm so glad we're secretly dating. Love, Hunter Huntsman.' I mean, come on! Ashlynn Ella: You wrote that for me? Cedar Wood: *gasps* when Professor Nimble asks me if anything dramatic happened today, I'm gonna have to tell everyone about you guys. I can't lie! Hunter Huntsman: Well, what are we gonna do? Everybody's gonna know! Cedar Wood: Wait a splinter. I think I have an idea. Well, I was out walking in the woods, and I saw something pretty amazing. I saw Hunter and Ashlynn having a picnic!... Hunter Huntsman: That girl is a nut. Ashlynn Ella: In all the right ways. Cedar Wood: ...This is so obvious! I mean, come on. Gallery Cedar and Tree - Cedar Wood Would Love To Lie.png Cedar eating - Cedar Wood Would Love To Lie.png Cedar in Enchanted Forest - Cedar Wood Would Love To Lie.png Cedar, Ashlynn, Hunter - Cedar Wood Would Love To Lie.png Class - Cedar Wood Would Love To Lie.png Hunter and cupcake - Cedar Wood Would Love to lie.png The picnic - Cedar Wood Would Love to Lie.png Jack and Cedar - Cedar Wood Would Love To Lie.png Students - Cedar Wood Would Love to Lie.png Jack B. Nimble confused - Cedar Wood Would Love To Lie.png Tiny - Cedar Wood Would Love to Lie.png Cedar wood would love to lie.jpg Top hat symbol - Cedar Wood Would Love To Lie.png Cedar Wood would love to lie - Nimble jump.jpg Cedar Wood would love to lie - nimble story.jpg Cedar Wood would love to lie - class.jpg Cedar Wood would love to lie - close class.jpg Cedar Wood would love to lie - winknut.jpg Cedar Wood would love to lie - cedar starts story.jpg Cedar Wood would love to lie - so it feels talltale.jpg Cedar Wood would love to lie - cedar in woods.jpg Cedar Wood would love to lie - cedar bad.jpg Cedar Wood would love to lie - nimble confused class.jpg Cedar Wood would love to lie - ashlynn smile.jpg Cedar Wood would love to lie - i have to tell the truth.jpg Cedar Wood would love to lie - ash token.jpg Cedar Wood would love to lie - that woodpecker.jpg Cedar Wood would love to lie - holding hands.jpg Cedar Wood would love to lie - ash hunter nervous.jpg Cedar Wood would love to lie - you are dating.jpg Cedar Wood would love to lie - romantic picnic.jpg Cedar Wood would love to lie - talltelling.jpg Cedar_-_Cedar_Wood_Would_Love_To_Lie.png Jack B. Nimble and chair - Cedar Wood Would Love to Lie.png Jack B. Nimble - Cedar Wood Would Love to Lie.png Cedar and love note - Cedar Wood Would Love To Lie.png Ashlynn hunter - Cedar Wood Would Love To Lie.png Ashlynn, Cedar and Hunter - Cedar Wood Would Love To Lie.png Webisode Category:Webisodes Category:Chapter 1 Webisodes Category:Chapter 1 Pages